Two buttons again and forever
Two buttons again and forever (2 buttons again and forever) is the first episode of Corduroy Season 2 by Nelvana Information This episode is the sequal to Cute as a Button because This shows how the get the button out of the storm drain and put the button back on Corduroy The Bear's overalls. This episode of Corduroy is the last episode with only one button because they did get the button out of the storm drain and they did put the button back on Corduroy The Bear's overalls and Corduroy The Bear does have two buttons on his overalls this year and forever. Plot One day in the city Moppy was standing by a storm drain and he realized there was a button down their then Moppy got the sewer workers to get the button out of the storm drain and gave it to Moppy. Then Moppy wanted to take it home with him as his button collection then he saw Lisa and she said that's the missing button Corduroy The Bear have lost in a storm drain you are holding. "Give me that button" said Lisa and Moppy said owell that button doesn't belong to me it belongs to Corduroy The Bear. Meanwhile Corduroy The Bear was playing with his old blanket and playing with Buckaroo and Rosetta. Then Lisa came to her room and surprised Corduroy The Bear. She showed him his lost button and willing to sew both buttons super tightly and the missing one might take a while so it will not fall off anymore. Then Lisa took Corduroy The Bear to the bathroom and Lisa took off Corduroy The Bear's overalls until that button is sewed back on and both buttons sewed on tightly. Then the overalls started look new again and Lisa put the overalls back on Corduroy The Bear. And Corduroy The Bear said no more missing button forever. Lisa realized that Corduroy the Bear was right about the button he needed it so therefore Corduroy The Bear won't worry about a strap slipping back anymore. So Corduroy The Bear's overalls are now a normal pair of overalls instead of a button missing. And then Corduroy The Bear wanted to go to the park. And Lisa said sure. But first Lisa went to a car dealer ship to buy a ford Corbeil Mini School Bus with an electric stop arm (swing arm stop sign). Then Lisa brought the school bus home with her to show Corduroy The Bear around it.And then she showed the switch to the stop arm and Corduroy The Bear played with it and the red octagon stop sign flip out and back in. And Lisa laughed. Corduroy The Bear sat next to the stop arm and Lisa was a driver and her license was given before she bought the school bus. And on the way to the park Lisa stopped at a McDonald's for lunch and Lisa and Corduroy The Bear will eat the food at the park. Then after lunch Corduroy The Bear was running around and enjoying his overalls with two buttons and then he saw the dog J.R. the dog from the green market. He played frisbee with him and ball with him. In the evening Lisa said It's time to go home and Corduroy The Bear came along with Lisa. And Corduroy The Bear cried by missing J.R. from the green market and Lisa said "Don't worry you can visit him again someday". And Lisa drove her school bus to a Boston Market to pickup chicken, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, spinach, green beans, and corn bread and all goods to take home for dinner for her family. The family and everybody in the apartment building at the dinner Lisa brough loved it and Corduroy The Bear love it too. As much he likes McDonald's. And then Corduroy the Bear played with Buckaroo and Rosetta more and then it was bedtime. Corduroy The Bear got ready for bed. And Lisa too. And Lisa tucked Corduroy The Bear in bed and she said "Goodnight Corduroy". And she gave him a kiss good night. Trivia *First episode in the second season. *Last episode with Corduroy The Bear only having one button on his overalls because they did get the button out of the storm drain and they did put the button back on Corduroy The Bear's overalls and Corduroy The Bear does have two buttons on his overalls this year and forever. *Corduroy The Bear is having two buttons on his overalls in this episode and from now. *Now Corduroy The Bear is having two buttons on his overalls this year and forever. Category:Corduroy Episodes Category:Episodes